shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom of Dia De Muerta
Introduction The Phantom of Dia De Muerta, is an incredi Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality The Phantom of Dia De Muerta is a mysterious being, incredibly secretive and protective of his identity and any thing that really points to his true aggendas. He doesn't allow anyone to get close to him, he hides himself from others completley never allowing people to see what his real body looks like or his real aggendas and dreams. His distrust of other people branches towards even his closest generals haven't seen his face or heard his true intentions. Outside of his secretive nature he presents himself as a very powerful and intimidating being. He will often impose his will upon others for the sheer sake of it, abusing his power to no end, forcing people to do his bidding even if they are completley outrageous or insane orders just for the fun of it. Due to his great power both in stature and in body, he has become an unfathombaly arrogant man, believing himself to be a being so high above all others that no being would dare to touch for they are lower beings who cower in darkness from the light of his power and stature. Due to his obsession with stature who also holds himself up as very regal man, often refering to himself in a royal manner such as "our" instead of my. He is also incredibly intelligent and poetic, describing things in a dramatic but not over dramatic or melodramatic way. He will often spout about his own greatness above all other human beings in an almost biblical manner, poetically refering to himself as a creature that was born on high to rule over mankind. Also because of his arrogant and "mightier than though" attitude he can be incredible brutal, in particular to those with no power. Men and women, the young and the old, the sick and the healthy all our seen in an equal light as nothing more then servants to those with power and as he believes he has more power than anyone else he believes all people to be his servants. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil FruitEdit '''Summary, Type, Paramecia Usage of the devil fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:1NF3RNO Category:Captain